


pretending she's beside me

by wolfwithpanthereyes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithpanthereyes/pseuds/wolfwithpanthereyes
Summary: He thinks she is the most beautiful girl he’s even seen.





	pretending she's beside me

He thinks she is the most beautiful girl he’s even seen.

He cannot explain why, although he has tried. Perhaps her beauty lies in the butterfly curve of her mouth or the sunkissed freckles dappled across her cheeks. Perhaps it lies in the way her hastily-pinned hair sticks out at odd angles when she smooths down her waistcoat and takes her hat to become Monsieur Marius. Perhaps it is the smile she directs at him sometimes as she passes him on the stairs. A smile for him and him alone. 

(Montparnasse never smiles at him like that. For him, she grins and grimaces and smirks and scowls. But never a smile.)

She has begun to wear skirts and bonnets outside of her room, foregoing her male attire. He is happy, for she is truly beautiful in her dresses - at least until he realises she is doing so in an attempt to catch the eye of a handsome young gentleman in the Luxembourg gardens. 

(He bitterly reminds himself she would never accept an offer of marriage from her penniless neighbour anyway.)


End file.
